Landscaping film and fabrics incorporating weed control agents are known. However, such films have various disadvantages and are expensive or complicated to produce. The invention overcomes disadvantages associated with conventional films and enables significantly decreased production costs.
With regard to the foregoing, the present invention is directed to a perforated landscaping film, including a film sheet having a plurality of perforations defined therethough and discrete deposits of a weed control agent at locations on the film corresponding to the locations of the perforations.
In a preferred embodiment, the film sheet is a polymer film having the weed or root control agent supplied to discrete locations of only one surface thereof. Although it has been observed that the weed control agent as applied to discrete locations of only one surface of the film will accomplish good root penetration control, it is preferred, in another embodiment, that the weed control agent be supplied to discrete locations on both surfaces of the film.
The root or weed control agent is preferably a copper containing compound, such as copper hydroxide. The weed control agent is preferably applied by a printing process, either before or after the perforations are formed. Alternatively, the weed control agent may be applied by coating the needles used to perforate the film.
Landscaping films in accordance with the invention advantageously enable improved performance in a cost effective manner.